wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Whirlpool
Whirlpool a dark green SeaWing with pale-green eyes. He has "a remarkably large gold hoop earing piercing one ear and dapple, light green scales in wave patterns along his back." (Page 90, The Lost Heir) He serves as the scribe of Queen Coral and has dark ink stains on his claws as a result. Biography The Lost Heir Whirlpool was a member of Queen Coral's council, probably taught Anemone Aquatic, trained her in her animus powers, and was a scribe. During the time when Tsunami came to visit the royal family, readers believe he attempted to teach her Aquatic. His method was to recite all of Queen Coral's work over a span of five years. Tsunami found this ineffective, and swam away. Whirlpool wanted to marry Anemone to become king, and threatened to tell Coral and Blister of Anemone's strong animus power, claiming that they'd be so grateful that they would grant him the throne. He then suggested marrying Auklet instead, after Anemone expressed her hatred towards him. Queen Coral was quite fond of him, and often gloated about him to everyone, so much as to raise the possibility of Tsunami marrying him, although Tsunami showed no interest in Whirlpool, and in fact, despised him. For the this reason, he wanted to murder Tsunami, since he knew by killing her, Anemone would probably become queen, and he had more of a chance marrying her than Tsunami (in his words, "I thought I would have a better chance marrying the more agreeable daughter."), therefore ensuring himself becoming king. He attempted to commit the crime, with a special armour, but she fought him off and he sped away before he could be discovered. After the dragonets were imprisoned, Anemone came to visit and enchanted a spear to search for the dragon that had attacked Tsunami. It herded Whirlpool into the prison, and Whirlpool exclaimed how impressed he was, and threatened to tell Blister. Then, Anemone accidentally shoved Whirlpool into the moat which surrounded the dragonets' prison with the enchanted spear and the eels kill him. Personality Anemone described Whirlpool as "boring", and claimed that he never let her do anything in her animus lessons except for moving things around, such as making a chair or some necklace float across the room. At first, he seemed to be completely loyal to Queen Coral, but later he attacked Tsunami and tried to marry Anemone to become king. He is notorious for his greed. This proves he is deceiving, and also thought by the dragonets, very annoying. However, Queen Coral described him as "the most wonderful dragon." Relationships Queen Coral Whirlpool often acts very gentlemanly around Coral and wishes to become a king. Queen Coral describes him as "brilliant" and "wonderful" and wants him to marry Tsunami. Tsunami Both Whirlpool and Tsunami clearly dislike each other, to the point of him attempting to murder her to avoid marriage. Trivia *Whirlpool's voice sounds oozy and slow, and Tsunami hears him as if squids were creeping into her ears. *He is described as having frog-like eyes and unusually small teeth. **Sutherland has hinted that Whirlpool may be alive. *Whirlpool created a ink mixed with whale blood and squid ink to make the scrolls waterproof. Gallery Seawing Tsunami.png Shattered dreams by matau99-d6ge2ii.png Whirlpool emoticon.png Cool Whirlpool.png Whirlpool.jpg|Whirlpool by Lucky Seawing card 3 7 by purrpurr101-d6fkzp6.png Whirly.jpg|Whirly art by Shade the Nightwing, dedicated to m=Matau99's love for Whirlpool. Whirpool the king.jpg Whirlpool Pic Wofness .png Blank.jpg Seadump.png sunnycatswhirlpool.jpg|By Sunfeather17 for Matau99.|link=http://sunfeather17.deviantart.com/art/Whirlpool-402229692 ctt.png Whirlpool by blueranyk-d6grnl2.png Whirlpool Shadespots.png Photo (9).jpg|Whirlpool By Lulerb03 Whirlpool and AukletDA.png SeaWing Whirlpool 2.png|Art by Snowblossom of Thunderclan DSCF3432.JPG|Whirlpool....... Photo on 2-1-14 at 1.27 PM.png|Anemone and Whirlpool 6.png|Queen Coral and Whirlpool Screen Shot 2014-02-08 at 6.00.06 PM.png|Anemone watching Whirlpool die (QueenClam) DSCF3263.jpg|Whirlpool Lives By Queen Clam Aukletpool edited by Tsunami SeaWing.png|Drawn by Rhyno Bullraq and edited by Tsunami SeaWing Whirlpool 1.jpg Whirlpool.JPG|Art by Clover Stone 13973962132896.png|Dang Whirly you look good... A whirlpool.jpg|A whirlpool SAM 0688.JPG|Whirlspeaker?|link=http://wingsoffire.wikia.com/wiki/File:SAM_0688.JPG Category:Characters Category:LH Characters Category:SeaWings Category:SeaWing History Category:Males Category:Queen Coral's Council Category:Antagonists Category:Dragons of Unknown Fate Category:Pages Needing Work